


Wedding receptions and regrets

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!lafayette, beta!burr, beta!mulligan, burr and laurens bond over wanting to bang hamilton its a+, in which everyone is team wish I was marrying hamilton, omega!hamilton, omega!laurens, story of tonight reprise fic, subtle references to homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens knows he should be happy for Hamilton, but it doesn't help the fact he feels the days blur and the pang of loneliness creeping into his heart the second Hamilton made the big announcement to his engagement with The Elizabeth Schuyler. </p><p>Laurens was foolish for thinking Hamilton would want to bond with another omega. Hamilton's always wanted an alpha and he always wanted fame, and now he'll settle for a rich beta instead of him. </p><p>At least he finds comfort knowing it's not Aaron Burr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding receptions and regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I have two guest writers to credit! The two breaks with "~*~" means I didn't write the passages. The ever so lovely Kat and Spencer wrote them respectively in order. 
> 
> To the Anon who wanted more omega!Laurens   
> Sorry to make heart break here.
> 
> Also I literally wanted to die writing this. I can write Aaron Burr fairly well I think, but Laurens is an entirely different boat.

Laurens spent the next three weeks after the ball watching the shift in his best friend’s demeanor. He noticed the way the other omega grew excited every night at the prospect of writing to the Schuyler’s beta daughter. He’d get giddy to receive mail, a huge smile that framed his face in a soft glow. It was strange how Laurens felt pain seeing how genuinely happy Hamilton was.

But he wasn’t shy in noticing the same longing in Burr’s eyes. His lingering gaze when Hamilton left a room. Laurens never cared for Burr, but they could both share the pang of regret when Hamilton burst into the tent where everyone was with grand news. He looked onto the group, a huge grin stretching over his lips. 

“Philip Schuyler gave me Eliza’s hand in marriage. I’m getting married!” 

Lafayette was quick to pick up on Laurens’ mood shift. He saved the day by tossing his arm around Hamilton’s shoulder and burying his nose in the omega’s neck playfully, laughing with joy for his friend, and in turn giving Laurens a minute to wipe the hurt off his face. Mulligan was there to touch his arm reassuringly while John put on his best grin.

“Ooo! The tom-cat is getting married, huh?” Laurens teased, getting pulled by the hand by Lafayette to join the small scenting party. He took a deep breath and nuzzled into Hamilton’s shoulder. Hamilton must have thought his shaking was from amusement, or maybe he didn’t notice. The alpha did though, and was sure to trace his fingers along his neck comfortingly. 

-*-

It was hours after Hamilton had made his announcement, and John had finally managed to shake Lafayette and Mulligan with a dozen insistences that he was fine. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his own tent, have a drink and call it a night, but he paused when he saw a light on, ducking into Burr’s tent to see the man at his desk, a glass in hand. 

“You always said you weren’t a drinker, what’s the occasion?” Laurens was almost taken aback by the sadness in Burr’s eyes when he looked up.

“The same as yours,” he said flatly, before waving a hand at the bottle. “Help yourself.” 

Against his better interest Laurens took up a chair, pouring himself a glass and frowning a bit. Sure, he had noticed in passing the way Burr eyed Hamilton, the almost possessiveness in his gaze. But he didn’t think the news of Hamilton’s marriage would hit the beta so hard. Apparently he was wrong, judging by the way Burr was already refilling his drink. 

\--

“Are you going to tell him, _mon ami_?” Lafayette mused, petting back Laurens’ hair from his face. The omega stayed curled against his side, leaning on his arm as he stared holes into the floor. He hadn’t said much since the great announcement unless Hamilton needed him to be supportive. But when Hamilton wasn’t around, probably off arranging plans for his wedding, Laurens stuck close to Lafayette and drank in the alpha’s comforting scents. 

“‘Course not. Not when he has the chance to be happy.” 

“He’d be just as happy with you as any woman, John.” Lafayette frowned, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Laurens shrugged dismissively, biting on his lip to keep from showing any strong emotion. Not that he needed to, his distressed scent was easy to pick up on by anyone who tried to smell him. 

“Two omegas don’t get to be together happily ever after. Especially not two that are both men,” Laurens spoke harshly, almost like he was quoting someone with a tinge of bitterness. 

Lafayette sighed deeply, his only response to hold Laurens closer. 

\--

“Who are you writing to?” Laurens questioned, walking in to see Burr quickly scramble to cover his desk. The last time he visited they had shared a personal moment; this time Laurens walked to Burr’s tent with the intentions of calling him out for the mystery woman he was rumoured to be seeing. Truthfully, Laurens could admit to being a bit lonely, and poking fun at Burr felt like the perfect way to cheer him up.

Burr sat up straighter, indicating to his cot for Laurens to sit down. The omega smirked to himself and strolled in, eying the way Burr consciously made an effort to hide the papers on his desk. Everyone had been acting differently since Hamilton’s announcement, but Burr especially was guilty of a secret, and not just the one of his affections for Hamilton. Laurens and the others had spotted that from day one.

“It’s business-- can I help you with something, sir?” Burr turned his chair and faced the cot. The fact he had him sit in his bed wasn’t unnoticed by Laurens. He wanted him to leave faster, and the best way to do that was put the omega right on his bedding where his off-putting scent would chase off Laurens. It was a fair tactic- Laurens certainly hated Burr’s scent more than anyone else in the group- but it offered a great distraction for how he was currently feeling. 

“Are you planning on going to the wedding?” 

The beta gave him a bewildered look, taken back by the mention of the wedding. 

He looked around the room, smacking his lips before offering a short “no” in response.

“Really?” Laurens pressed, leaning closer to sniff Burr’s jacket, a sly smirk growing on his face that made Burr visibly uneasy. “Because you could bring the beta you’ve been seeing.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Oh, just a rumor I’ve heard is all.” Maybe he shouldn’t be taking out his hurt on Burr, but once he heard Burr had been seeing a married woman, well, who could help themselves with that piece of information?

Burr scoffed, upturning his nose at the omega. “Best to keep those rumors to yourself, sir. They’ll get you in trouble. Especially when you’re hiding your own secrets.”

Laurens tossed his hands up, standing from the cot as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand to clean off Burr’s sour scent.

“I’m just saying, we both should be there to support him. You keep saying you’re friends, it would mean a lot to him to have everyone there,” he said softly, looking at the floor as he started towards the door. Burr didn’t respond to him, but he heard the rustle of papers as he left.

-*-

It was amazing how in such a short time Laurens could manage to take the twist in his stomach and pang in his heart and let neither of these affect his expression. It was the day of the wedding and Laurens was already working on his third drink before midday.

"You're pining again, _cher_ ," Lafayette murmured oh so helpfully in his ear. Laurens tore his eyes away from Hamilton and Eliza, smile spreading wide over his face for Lafayette. It was all he could hope that it looked genuine.

"No, I'm smiling. I'm happy for him." Laurens' tone sounded much more forced than he'd like it to be. Lafayette only tipped his head with a knowing look, watching the omega shape his mask into an illusion of happiness. Laurens, in turn, let the smile fall back into passive neutrality as his eyes drifted over to Hamilton again.

"It would fool him, wouldn't it? He's drunk on love. I won't ruin that for him," he kept talking before silence washed over the duo. Laurens eyed Hamilton while Lafayette watched the man's façade slip. Laurens took a breath, straightening as an unmistakable hurt cut him down to the core, his smile to Lafayette this time thin-lipped and pained. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for another drink."

\--

“Congratulations Alex!” Mulligan clapped his hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, beaming as the omega giggled and knocked their glasses together in cheers. The wedding went off without a hitch, and it was just as gorgeous as was to be expected with Schuyler family funding it. Eliza was stunning, and Hamilton was the happiest any of them had ever seen.

Laurens kept a smile forced on his face the entire night, but the more liquor he drank, the harder it was to keep pretending. But without it, that pit of emptiness in his stomach would eat him alive. At least that’s what he kept telling a concerned Lafayette. 

Lafayette was forced to run recon, alternating his attention between the two omegas to keep everything happy and peaceful. It was a taxing job on the alpha, and Laurens added it to the list of things he felt guilty for. Especially when it was about to become a harder job the instant he noticed Burr walk in. 

Lafayette put a protective hand on both omegas, having picking up on the sour scent, giving Burr a dirty look at the beta approached Hamilton. 

Hamilton excitedly squirmed away from Lafayette and practically hopped in front of his friend. Apparently Burr took Laurens’ advice to heart and decided to grace everyone with his presence for once. He’d been distant more than usual, and that naturally had Hamilton eager to catch up with him. 

“Burr, sir!” 

Laurens and Lafayette exchanged dirty looks in regards for the beta- neither liked Hamilton’s enthusiasm for him.

“Alexander, hello! I’ve come to say congratulations,” Burr spared a look in Laurens’ direction before smiling at Hamilton.

“Burr, good to see you for once,” Mulligan teased. Burr looked around the group, frowning for a split second before easing into a forced confidence. 

“I see everyone is here.” 

“Blah, you’re the worst Burr,” Lafayette dismissed him, waving him off as Laurens bit back a snicker. 

“Don’t pay them attention,” Hamilton huffed, shooting a reprimanding glare at the men before turning his attention back to the beta. “I should be congratulating you, I’ve heard about your new promotion. I have to admit, I’m jealous.” 

Laurens arched an eyebrow at how disappointed and annoyed Burr looked at the innocent comment. The beta shook his head firmly and sighed. 

“Why? Be sensible, sir. You’re in a position of power working directly under George Washington. Hell, I wish I had _your_ job.” 

That’s when Laurens threw his arm around Hamilton’s shoulder, tugging him back from Burr with a drunk grin. Rationally he knew he shouldn’t say anything, but the drink in him took over and he gladly opened his mouth to let it speak for him. 

“So you can write more letters to your special someone safely?” 

Burr stiffened, fidgeting his fingers as Hamilton laughed, unaware of the cruel intention behind Laurens’ comment

“You’re seeing someone, sir?” 

“I-”

“What are you hiding, Burr?” Laurens hummed, leaning heavily on Hamilton for support. Thankfully Hamilton was strong enough to keep him standing when Lafayette was no longer helping. The alpha was too distraught at the mess unfolding before him.

“I need to go soon,” Burr started, looking at the exit longingly. 

Hamilton didn’t like that answer and scoffed, grabbing Burr’s arm. Laurens didn’t miss the way Burr’s eyes seemed to soften, but maybe his drunken mind was playing tricks on him, making enemies out of nothing. 

“No, please stay! These guys can leave. Scatter!” Hamilton shooed Laurens back into Lafayette’s arms, giving the alpha a firm look to take care of him so he could catch up with the beta. 

“Seriously?” Laurens scoffed, stumbling to stand. He tried to rethink his approach, offering his neck in a more friendly manner, but Hamilton wasn’t having it. The omega was already walking off with Burr on his arm to talk in a more private setting, leaving Lafayette and Mulligan to sigh as they helped usher Laurens outside for some fresh air. 

“C’mon, _mon ami_ , it’ll be okay.” Lafayette reassured as Laurens leaned against the stairs and furiously scrubbed at his face before the tears could stain his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOVELY READERS! Thanks for being awesome! What's move awesome than kudoing and leaving comments on my fic to help inspire me to write more? Commissioning me! That's right! Many of you guys want more offshoots with nsfw themes to them, and I'll be more than happy to write them-- if you want to pay me for it? I'm your local queer and hungry college student, and writing can take up a long of time. I'm doing it for free now because this is what I want to write, but know it does put some strain on me as an author and I could use the money to you know, literally survive. More info at my tumblr under "commission info" 
> 
> ANYWAY thank you all so much! you're lovely! 
> 
> I'm pyrogavinofree at tumblr and I love you all so much!


End file.
